


And then Sonoda Umi's Summer Vacation became…..

by watashixx



Series: Signs [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashixx/pseuds/watashixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KotoUmi after story of the Main story entitled “Signs”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then Sonoda Umi's Summer Vacation became…..

After her confession at the Tanbata festival Kotori happily accepted her feelings and they began dating. Just remembering the events made her happy and it always give her feelings that she haven't felt before, back then she could hold Kotori's hand as if nothing special about it but right now, just by thinking about it already make her heart beat wildly and her hands sweaty.

And things right now isn't an exception

Umi was holding a tray with snacks and drinks that she prepared downstairs and when she opened her bedroom's door the scene in front made her almost drop what she's holding.

 _Her_ Kotori Minami was peacefully sleeping on her bed, slightly revealing her skin with her white one piece dress.

Come to think of it Honoka's always with Kotori whenever her friends visited the blue haired girl and Honoka's always the first one to doze off and sleep at her bed but right now their energetic girl isn't with them and Kotori's the one who's sleeping at her bed.

She is alone with her lover sleeping on her bed and on her room.

Umi's feet were frozen on the entrance not leaving her gaze on the sleeping girl. Kotori was in a slight fetal position with her back facing the wall, Umi's eyes leisurely travels from Kotori's sleeping face down to her chest that is slowly inhaling and exhaling and down to her girlfriend's smooth legs, the one piece dress is high enough to almost see Kotori's  _P-P-P-Pant- No No No_. Umi shakes her head trying to remove the impudent thoughts that conquers her mind. How can her girlfriend peacefully sleep in an erotic way in front of her?

The blue-haired girl tried to recalled why she was in a state like this, she remembered Kotori calling and asking if she could visit Umi at her home because she really wanted to see the blue haired girl, when Umi was about to refuse Kotori knowing Umi's weakness, she pleaded the other girl with her sweetest voice and at last she won by making Umi say "Alright Alright, you're unfair Kotori" with a dejected sigh.

After 20 minutes Umi heard their doorbell, she descends their stairs and walk towards their main door, she opened it and saw the grayish brown haired girl in a white one piece dress standing outside their house. In a couple of seconds she was entranced at the girl in front of her and at the sweat that is forming at her girl's forehead. She forgot to greet the grayish brown haired girl.

_Why Kotori does looks beautiful in any clothes she wear?_

Kotori was confused with the silence that Umi was giving to her and interrupt the thoughts that Umi was having "Uhhhhhmmm…Umi-chan?" She asked while giving the other girl with a worried look.

Hearing Kotori, Umi was immediately expelled from her thoughts "W-what is it Kotori?" she replied giving a faint blush from her cheeks, embarrassed with her actions and her thoughts after she saw Kotori.

Kotori find it cute every time Umi gave a blush while looking embarrassed but what's the reason of Umi being embarrassed? "Are you okay Umi-chan?" she asked wanting to find out the reason.

Umi avert her gaze to the ground, trying find an excuse but she couldn't think of anything else, she's not good with lying, she replied to her lover stuttering "I—it's just , I-I thought you looks beautiful with your clothes"

Kotori was surprised and at the same time happy with what Umi said, she usually wear clothes like this but this is the first time that Umi praise her. She blush at the comment and give Umi a big smile "Thank you Umi-chan"

Finally Umi regain her composure again and face Kotori, she opens the door widely enough for both of them and gesture inviting Kotori to come inside. "I'm sorry for making you wait outside, is it too hot?"

Kotori accepts the invitation and enters, she complained "It's really hot outside Umi-chan, I'm melting. Can I go straight to your room?" then she removes her sandals and set it aside. Umi closed the door "Sure I'll prepare something to eat" she stated looking at the girl who's already walking at the hallway and ascends the stairs.

Umi prepared some snacks and drinks that can be found in their kitchen and refrigerator and took it with her in a tray. She carefully ascends the stairs and walks towards her room, and shock by unexpected sight.

_It's just a couple of minutes since she got in my room, how can she sleep that easily?_

Umi did a big gulp and emotionally prepared herself, she walks towards her small round table on the floor and put down the tray that she is holding. She tried to look again to the sleeping girl for any reaction but he got nothing. The blue haired girl sighs as she sit down, she faces again the summer homeworks that make her busy before Kotori called her, but she couldn't regain the concentration that she had earlier, her mind was brainstorming about the events that might happened while she was alone with Kotori and getting nervous every time an embarrassing thoughts entered her brain. Well she don't know what Kotori might do, she was also unpredictable like Honoka.

She tried to calm down by drinking some of the drinks that she prepared but it's not effective, Umi lean at the side of her bed and rest her head on the mattress.

_I guess I could take a break, I've been doing my homework since morning._

She notice the head of her lover near her shoulder and turn to look Kotori's face "Ah she's pouting" She giggled inwardly and smiles as she examines Kotori's face until Umi heard Kotori mumbling something 

"Hmmmmm….Umi-chan"

This made the blue haired girl blush madly, avert her eyes from Kotori's beautiful face and lean again to her bed. She quietly listens to the clock, to the insects that making some noise and to the rhythmical breathing of the girl on her bed. She closes her eyes while she do this.

This makes her remember the first time she met Honoka and Kotori, It was also summer when she decided to play outside and while she got having trouble about approaching the girls on her same age, Honoka unpredictably made her join the game as if she's one of the girl that she's playing with, this is where she also meet Kotori, her best friend that become her 'lover'.

As far as she remembers the three of them become inseparable, Honoka's the one who's always suggest crazy ideas and Kotori is always supporting both of them. There was one time that she and Honoka had a fight because of Honoka's craziness but the person who stood between them was Kotori, every time Honoka forgot her food Kotori always offer hers, every time they got into sickness Kotori always visits them and care for them, every time Honoka's having a hard time doing her homeworks Kotori helps her, every time they have a problem Kotori is always there to listen and comfort them.

One best example would be when she mistaken her love for Eri, Umi can't help herself to frown whenever she think of it. Kotori didn't leave her and just comfort her in silence when she walks out after confessing to the blonde.

_What did Kotori felt that time? What was running through her mind that time? Instead of crying for herself, she went out to me and comfort me, saying nothing but giving her presence as if telling me 'I'm here for you'._

Umi can't help to feel bad on what she did on Kotori, it feels that she had taken Kotori for granted. She want to repay what she did on Kotori but she still don't know what to do.

And then she remembered Honoka confronting her several days after her confession on the concert.

_"Umi-chan" Honoka called to her unusually with a serious tone of voice_

_Umi face her nervously, she knows what Honoka's going to talk about "What do you need to talk about Honoka?"_

_"Umi-chan, Kotori told me to keep it secret to you but I think you need to know this" Honoka explained to Umi trying not to give a sad expression_

_Umi thought that Honoka's going to talk about her confession but it seems that she's wrong, it's kinda serious involving Kotori "W-why? What is it?"_

_"Kotori got a mail for her scholarship to study abroad and decided to accept it, she'll be leaving two weeks from now" Honoka waited for Umi to talk but it seem that she can't, the orange haired girl saw the girl in front her, Umi was too surprise to be able to say anything so she continue "U-Umi please, Ask Kotori to stay here with us, I already pleaded but she won't listen to me" Honoka informed she was on the verge of tears._

_This was the first time Umi heard Kotori rejected Honoka, Kotori usually get pulled from Honoka's craziness and always let others decide for her. "Honoka If this is what Kotori wants we can't do-"_

_"But I know Kotori also don't want leave! Neither of us three don't want this" Umi's usual energetic friend was now shouting and crying in front of her while giving her thoughts. This made the blue haired girl silent and she continue what she was about to say "Umi-chan, I've been your best friend since I remember, I grow old with the two of you and I may not look like it but I always watch the two of you." Honoka calmly said while giving Umi a worried look "Umi is Eri really the person whom you really fall in love with?"_

What Honoka said to her that day really struck her, the pain that she felt when she realize that Eri is unconsciously in love with Nozomi is nothing compared when she found out that Kotori decided to accept the scholarship. She really thank her best friend Honoka for telling her the information and after finding out her true feelings she went to Kotori's place to talk about it and ask Kotori to decide on accepting the scholarship after hearing Eri's reply on Tanabata festival, not knowing that its gonna be Umi's confession to Kotori.

The blue haired girl fell asleep beside the bed without her knowledge while reminiscing everything. After a couple of minutes the grayish brown haired girl that was sleeping before was now awake with her lover shoulder's and face near at her. She studied Umi's face, she was frowning while sleeping. 

_What are you dreaming about right now Umi-chan?_

She stand up quietly so she won't wake the other girl and walks in front of Umi, she notice the unfinished homeworks at Umi's small table.

_Knowing Umi-chan she must be working on it since morning._

She decided to kneel and put her two fingers between the frowning eyebrows of Umi, then she spread is slowly, after that she smiled at her work admiring what she did on Umi. 

 _Now you're not frowning Umi-chan_.

Kotori decided to stare at the beauty in front of her, she study every feature of Umi' face and remember how her lover looks like when they are still a child  _You've grown such a beauty Umi-chan._

And then Kotori took the opportunity, she slightly lean forward and then met Umi's lips with hers, this kinda make her nervous and excited about Umi's reaction when she finds out that she was kissed by Kotori. The grayish brown haired girl release the kiss when she felt that the other girl we're about to wake up, the eyelids are starting to lift up and there Kotori's amber eyes met Umi's golden eyes.

"Good evening Umi-chan" She smile warmly at the girl in front of her

Umi who's been surprise by waking up with Kotori In front of her and within her personal space, she stutter as Kotori leans back to give Umi enough space "W-w-what are you doing Kotori?" she nervously asked.

"I saw Umi-chan sleeping so watch you" Kotori sat down in front of the girl while waiting for the different expression that the blue haired girl will make "Umi-chan if you wanted to sleep you could sleep beside me. It's your bed anyway"

"No, I thought I could take a break but I never notice that I already fall asleep" Umi said still giving a faint blush on her cheeks, she push herself and seated straight still leaning on the bed.

"You must be really tired from doing this since morning" She watch Umi as she stretch her body "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, how about you Kotori? I just prepared foods and after that I saw you already sleeping peacefully" Umi said and blushed when she remembered the scene that she saw when she entered her room.

Kotori noticed the blush "Sorry about that Umi-chan it's just that I couldn't sleep well at home because the aircon was broken since last night"  _Also because of your scent that lingers on your bed and this room_  Umi-chan. Kotori mentally added.

"Is that so, would like me to cook dinner? My parents aren't-"

"No, it's okay Umi-chan, I'll go home before dinner"

"O-okay"

Silence fall upon them for a moment until Kotori cutted it "Umi-chan?" she plays the ends of her dress as she shoot a glance the blue haired girl that was still leaning at the bed

"Y-yes?!" Umi jolted and replied too fast like a soldier

"Do you really mean what you said earlier?" Kotori averted her eyes "That I look beautiful with my clothes today" she embarrassingly said trying to bring up the topic earlier

Umi was confused at first and suddenly shifted to being embarrassed, her thoughts were slowly killing her "Y-yes"

"Is that so? But Umi-chan these are my daily clothes you know it too right?" Kotori asked pushing the topic and knowing what's with Umi today

"Yes I know, that's why I wonder how you look beautiful in every clothes that you wear" Umi said casually then after realizing what she just said, her cheeks reddened instantly. She just want to be honest.

Kotori forgotten to play with the end of her clothes "I'm really happy to hear it from you Umi-chan" She said warmly "I guess I really do love you Umi-chan" while waiting for the other girl to respond she turn her back to Umi and face the table with the snacks and drinks.

What Kotori said to her brings joy upon her chest and flush to her face, although lately she almost hear this every day she still not used to it. The happiness that she always feel when Kotori said that was like the happiness that she felt when Kotori accepted her feelings. She's falling and falling more in love with Kotori every day.

Kotori was picking and opening the snacks she expected no reply from the shy blue haired girl until she heard Umi mumbling something "Uhmmmm Kotori?"

While eating she turn to face the other girl behind her, she saw Umi silently and shyly scooting her way towards the eating girl. "Umi-chan? Is something wrong?" and then she felt the blue haired girl's forehead rest on her shoulder then fidgets.

The grayish brown haired girl find it very cute, too cute that she wants to tacklehug the other girl but she restrained herself and waited for what Umi's going to say, when she receive nothing she reach one of the drinks on the table, she need to calm herself from too much Umi's cuteness, drinking some might help her a little. When she was about to drink it she heard Umi in a small voice with her outmost sincerity "Kotori, I'm really sorry for what I did to you back then, I feel that I have taken you for granted. I may never know your feelings when I confessed to Eri but I want you to assure you that you're the person whom I really love and the person whom I want to grow up with"

Kotori was taken aback, she never thought that she could hear an honest answer coming from her lover, she smiled and without the other girl's knowledge she leans her whole body towards the blue haired girl, Umi was surprised and catch the grayish brown haired girl by hugging her. Kotori's head was resting on Umi's pectorals. She's still holding the mug with her one hand while she put her free hand at Umi's cheeks, making the blue haired girl face down on her then planted a kiss on the surprised Umi's lips.

The kiss last for seconds, Kotori release the blue haired girl's lips, after that she took a glance at the other girl, she's giving a dumb look at her face then it quickly shifted into surprise expression.

"K-K-Kotori! I, Ah, You-" Umi panicked and tried to find things to say while clumsily flinging her arms, it happened that she hit one arm of Kotori and spilled out the water into her dress, everything happened so fast.

"Ah Umi-chan what are you doing" Kotori complained with her sweet voice and move away from the blue haired girl. "S-sorry Kotori" Umi looks at her worriedly as she reach one of her towels and offers to the grayish brown haired girl who's returning the mug to the table and look at her wet dress. And then Umi saw that some of Kotori's dress became transparent.

Kotori face the towel in front of her and accepts it but she notice the hand of Umi trembling. She look at Umi who's dumbstruck at the moment and blushing furiously, she follows Umi's line of sight and it landed on her chest, Kotori also blush furiously mimicking the blue haired girl in front her.

_K-K-Kotori's Bra is visible and K-K-Kotori's cle-cle-cle-clevage i-is…_

And then Umi's mind was blown and passed out.


End file.
